<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【露中】沐风浴雪 by tokonatsumori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831404">【露中】沐风浴雪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokonatsumori/pseuds/tokonatsumori'>tokonatsumori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 露中 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokonatsumori/pseuds/tokonatsumori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>边境纯爱澡堂故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>China/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【露中】沐风浴雪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
　　王耀一改往日的勤快，早早把店门关好，还挂上“暂停营业”的小木牌。特意来寻的人都满怀遗憾地叹了气，又啧啧称奇：今儿个什么风，吹得小王老板连财都不得意赚了？旅客伸头去瞅瞅东边的窗，这不亮着灯呢——难道是小王挑上今天喘口气，躲屋子乐呵，什么都不愿干了？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　旅客们无可奈何地互相看看对方。同是过路人，无一不是沾满边境公路上的灰尘的，现下又是赶趟儿送各样货品的时节，好不容易从狭小的驾驶座上迈到干冷的冰天雪地里走一两步，松松绷紧的筋骨，经西北风吹一两下，帽子和围巾遮掩不到的鼻尖、两眉、睫毛都封上一层白霜，正是需要泡一身热水澡洗洗尘、暖暖身的时候，偏走到小王经营的澡堂门前，才发现他早早歇了业。他们只好安慰彼此道，那就到隔壁那爿小毛子开的俄罗斯浴洗洗吧！想到那小毛子的手艺，大家不约而同打了寒战，鼓起勇气冒着冷风到那边去了，却发现也歇了业，紧闭的木质店门上新贴了几个“福”字。眼尖的年轻司机呼出一朵朵白云，指着小毛子店边上的窗玻璃上贴着双喜窗花。屋里没点着灯，红色的窗花便寂寂守在灰色窗帘前，蒙着玻璃上的冰霜，暗自快乐着。年轻人对他的同行前辈推理道，小毛子娶了中国姑娘，现在办婚礼去了，于是不营业？噢嚯，喜事呀！前辈们打开一张张嘴，便立即成了老式火车头，徐徐喷出灰白色的烟来：所以小王是为同胞喜事也休业了，庆贺婚礼去么？喜事是大好的，但对于奔波劳碌、盼望着到澡堂里享受一顿温暖又舒爽的沐浴的长途货运司机来说，倒是一件不走运的事。司机们疲惫地互看一眼，吸烟的将烟蒂埋到雪里，谈天的随口展开和结束一两个话题，吃零嘴的也胡乱咀嚼几口，便匆匆上路了。他们期待着到下一个边境小镇去，泡一个梦寐以求的热水澡。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　混杂着雪水的车胎滑过店门，不情愿地滚着湿漉漉的声音。王耀知道那是他和伊万的熟客，逢上他们闭店，满怀遗憾地离开了。想到不能照顾这些劳苦的客人，王耀也怀起歉意来。伊万看他一眼，将浑圆的饺子又吃掉一个，催促道，快吃吧！不然你等会儿哪来的力气。王耀红了脸，说，今天只你一个要服务的，还怎么可能不够力气的，担心个什么劲。王耀特烦伊万有时候鲁莽、不客气、蛮横，他知道自己总是无法拒绝伊万圆溜溜的紫眼睛注视他时提出的任何要求。伊万也不跟他斗嘴，只是端碗要把饺子汤喝光，圆眼睛掺杂许多内容，在搪瓷碗边上盯着王耀看，半是督促、提醒，半是委屈、请求。王耀叹了气，低头把伊万留给他的一小半饺子吃完，招呼伊万道，你去洗碗，我去烧水。伊万满意笑了，还亲他一口。王耀白他一眼，将擦干净的桌子折叠起来，如约到大澡堂去了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　王耀今天答应给伊万搓澡。一般来说，答应给伊万搓澡，最后肯定不会只是给他搓澡那么简单。不然王耀也不会脸红了。伊万说，平时你给那一个个陌生男人搓澡，把人家全身上下抚摸过多少次了！王耀给人搓澡时，当然也不会穿太多，免得把衣服打湿。他一般就单穿个背心和裤衩，反正浴室里被热水汽熏得暖烘烘的，一点都不冷。王耀笑了，你给人家服务不也就穿个裤衩吗！你别偷换概念你，给他们服务和给你服务能是同一种服务吗？做这行都是这样的！什么便宜不便宜的，都是大老爷们，还能怀着歹意不成？你以为人人都是你吗？王耀说着，话语声就低下去了，伊万也不怀好意地笑了，然后闹着孩子气，说，总之你成天给他们服务，理应每周空出来一天服务服务我，我才是正牌老公，哪来这样的委屈！王耀心软了，答应下来，从上个月开始，每周空出一天歇业了，专心只给伊万服务——这个服务嘛，当然就跟对客人的服务有所区别啦。大大的有，嘿！<br/>
　　<br/>
　　王耀和伊万都是澡堂的老板兼店里唯一的伙计。他们都是跟家人不和的小孩，于是孤身一人大老远地跑到与邻国接壤的边境小镇来，开张一爿小小的澡堂，每日给路过的长途司机搓澡洗尘，赚得不多，但在这样物价卑微的小镇里，活得倒是很滋润的。王耀的店是先开的，看镇上大多是旅店、餐馆和小杂货店，他便一心一意专做澡堂。旅店狭小的卫浴敌不过宽敞澡堂温暖、舒适的魅力，于是旅客纷纷到他店里来清洗。小王老板看这建筑呈长方形的模样，便打定主意将后面宽敞的部分装修成青色地砖、白色墙砖的大浴室，做了他主要营业的大澡堂，另外开一个小一些的浴室供偶然入店的女性旅客使用——他想得很对，真的很少，几乎用不上！因此这小浴室便是他平时使用的卫生间了。王耀将入门即到的十几平方米空间做了前台和娱乐室，放着电视机和影碟机，茶几上放着烟酒糖茶、瓜果梨桃，茶几下叠好几十张盗版光盘，让等候搓澡的旅客和洗过澡却不愿动身上路的旅客坐在三张柔软的沙发上，愉快地以喜欢的方式消磨时间。后来还在凹陷进去的一小块空间放了一套桌上足球的玩具，供童心未泯的足球迷客人玩耍。王耀的熟客都夸他是个心思细腻、知冷知热的好小伙子，哪家姑娘一见着他这俊脸，认得这样的好脾性，准偷来全副家当私奔于他。王耀挠挠头，说，您这说得也太长远了，我还不打算成家呢。再说了，哪有姑娘会愿意来这个冰天雪地受罪呀。——嗐，关键是，都遇着伊万了，还能和哪个姑娘成家呀！<br/>
　　<br/>
　　伊万·布拉金斯基是后来到的，也开了澡堂。他知道王耀开澡堂，但却勇敢地对他垄断的地位发出挑战书。伊万想，过路人也不止中国人，还有他的同胞从俄罗斯跑长途送货路经呢。他们一定很想家乡的澡堂。那就搞个俄罗斯浴吧！伊万简单将隔壁的小平房装修成不算宽敞的桑拿室、泡澡间、前台、厕所……唯独没有厨房。伊万从开业第一天就迷上隔壁王老板做饭的味道，总是蹭吃蹭喝。王耀看这小毛子好眉好貌的，也是独身离家、出外劳动的年轻人，不由得心软，忘却了他竞争者的身份，竟然也乐意多留一份碗筷，请他每日一起吃饭。伊万是知恩的仁义人，说成日蹭你吃的，你有空也常来我这洗一顿澡啊，体验一下俄罗斯浴，不收费！王耀还真好奇是怎么样的一种洗法——听体验过的熟客回头给他讲，可疼了，伊万拿几根粗实的树枝扎成鞭子来打他们的背，还有热浪升腾的桑拿室里烧得通红的石头，寒气砭骨的浮着冰块的冰水！于是某日，王耀跟客人说去伊万那儿试着洗洗，到了傍晚才回来。有个等得打盹的客人醒了，问轮到他了吗？却看王耀红了脸，姿势怪异地走到座位上，支吾道，今晚休息了，不做了。从那天起，王耀就跟伊万搞到一块去了——他们才恍然大悟，对方跟自己一样，都是因为这么个原因和家人闹得不愉快，孤身离家，把自己流放到这块冻土上来！<br/>
　　<br/>
　　伊万将碗筷和锅都清洁好了，便哼着歌将餐具、厨具擦干净，一一放到平时摆放的橱柜里，然后迈着轻松的步子到大澡堂去。伊万刚好经过东窗，正好对着自己那屋呢！不用掀开窗帘，伊万也知道，那片玻璃上贴着喜气的红窗花。那是王耀剪的。王耀亲自将红双喜贴到窗上，说，这是北极熊娶亲的标志，别人看到了，知道不许入内——嗐，屋里没人，连灯都没有点，他们怎么可能还入内呀。伊万进门了，王耀已经脱下多余的衣服，只剩背心和裤衩，努努嘴示意他也脱。伊万麻利地脱光，等王耀的指示。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　王耀给客人洗澡，好像复读机似的，讲究个A面和B面的次序。人家都从A面开始听磁带，他倒好，喜欢从B面开始。王耀一般从背面始，王耀让伊万趴到木桌上，将脸塞到特意挖空的圆圈里呼吸，开始给他按摩和擦洗背部。伊万身高比王耀的同胞都要修长，小腿的一部分和脚只好悬在半空。王耀看他脚冒出来，便打算从脚开始。王耀开始给他擦脚掌，拿手套样式的搓澡巾套到右手上，反复搓他的脚泥。也不错过脚趾，将每一个都掰开去搓拭。伊万连连说痒，王耀笑了，好家伙，成日顶着这么厚的脸皮说胡话，我以为你脚也一样厚皮呢！<br/>
　　<br/>
　　脚经过温热的水搓洗，刮下来好几颗灰泥。王耀往上去，搓洗一双腿。伊万体毛旺盛，腿上有如穿了薄薄的毛裤——王耀时常开玩笑，说，你们毛子不是很壮的吗？怎么你还穿秋裤呢！王耀用搓澡巾来回摩挲小腿肚，顺便拍几下示意伊万把腿抬起来，他顺便把正面的小腿也擦洗了。王耀使的劲不算大，可以说恰到好处，既不会搓掉或者扯疼了伊万的腿毛，也不会放过腿毛下悄悄藏起来的灰垢。王耀哼着歌，弯腰从盆里汲了热水，拧去一半，再去给伊万擦洗。很快，腿脚上的灰泥都滚成了小球，被突来的洪水冲掉了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　洗罢一双腿，便是后臀，然后是背了。王耀翻了白眼，说，你这屁股怎么这么苍白，都快赶上姑娘的皮肤了。伊万说，我哪里怎么晒得到太阳啊，当然白啊！王耀换了一盆热水，顺便又打开了花洒头，直往伊万身上喷水。水将伊万淋得温暖，顿时他的呼吸声变得轻小，王耀觉得他快要睡着了，便把动作也放轻了。王耀将温水撩到他臀上，柔柔地擦洗着，倒也擦洗不出什么脏泥，动作也就散漫。王耀快被这太阳似的屁股晃得瞎了，伊万真是太白净了，都快赶上天花板那些垂头的灯，能发光了！<br/>
　　<br/>
　　到肩背了。王耀从尾骨处始，好似冬季发源自西伯利亚的高原的寒潮，层层往上推进。背部只擦洗一边是不够的。王耀每一遍都从尾骨出发，温柔得像春风一样，先落下半个手掌，轻轻地往前推一小步，再落下握成拳的手指，用关节处给伊万按摩，从左端往右端，势要将每个阻塞的毛孔都挤压得吐出泥垢来。就做着这样精细的活儿，一直推向后颈椎，到了头发覆盖的后脑勺，就停下来了。周而复始，搓了足足三遍，才把伊万拍了拍，柔声唤道，给我转过来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　伊万是快要睡着了，听到这句吩咐，便乖乖地换成了仰躺。王耀这一次从头洗到尾。打湿了头发，抹了香波，便使动十个指头，穿过丰茂的毛发，指心轻柔地按压着各个毛孔。香波白花花的泡泡闻起来香喷喷的，在这样温暖的浴室里，让人错觉自己来到了南方温暖的春天里，躺在百花丛中。不然，为什么深吸一口气，是湿润的，温暖的，芳香的？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　王耀冲掉了泡泡，洗净了伊万的头发，开始给他洗胸腹。王耀把伊万的胸腹当作什么海岸边上的沙滩似的，推上了沐浴露就撩水去搓洗，蓄意把泡泡堆成三个椎体，好像要和沙滩上游玩的其他小朋友比一比谁盖的城堡更高更好看。只可惜他选用的材料太温软、太脆弱，只能成圆溜的轮廓，好像发育不良的金字塔。王耀笑，你看，你现在像海的女儿——迪士尼画的爱丽儿不就是拿两个贝壳当衣服穿吗？伊万也笑了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　王耀汲了水，又拧了搓澡巾，这会儿伊万醒了，可以使劲了。搓澡巾刚才还是春天的信使，现在倒变成了攀登者的绳索，拧得紧实，硬邦邦的，成了稳固的落脚处，每往上爬一步，就把一处咬得紧紧的。那是王耀使劲抓压伊万的毛孔，用心搓洗着毛孔里阻塞的脏东西呢。伊万感觉自己苍白的皮肤要被擦拭得有如朝霞一样的通红，不然怎么会发着刺刺的痛呢？王耀看他皱眉，觉得好笑，使坏扯扯他的胸毛，怎么着呀小毛子，不是你嚷嚷着要服务吗？我这么用心给你搓澡，你倒好，躺在那苦着脸的，像什么话啊。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　眼下也洗得差不多了，还剩一处。王耀红着脸去换了盆新的水，将搓澡巾放到一边去，换了柔软的毛巾。王耀将花洒朝那处喷水去，然后用毛巾细致地揉洗它长长的肢体和附着的两个浑圆的核桃体。他虽然不愿注视，但手下的动作满怀着慈母似的柔情，呵护着婴儿一样，轻轻地擦洗、按摩着。伊万这时候则饶有趣味地盯着他的脸看，心想这人怎么这样好笑，都见不知第几回了，还臊成这个模样，真是教他疼爱得心痒痒。心里这么想着，身上就有了变化。王耀发现手里的东西质感变了，竟长了身体还变得硬了，有如鹅卵石，在掌心直直挺着。王耀的脸更红了，他索性将毛巾往伊万上身摔去，“不洗了，变态。”王耀不去看伊万，自己脱了背心和裤衩，快速地探到准备好热水的泡澡池里。忽然，耳边穿来扑通一声。他知道伊万也跟来了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“好啦，感谢耀的服务。但只能给你四颗星，中评。”伊万狡黠地笑着，把脸凑到王耀肩窝去，“王老板好像忘记了一项重要的服务，非常重要。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“色鬼，我可不管你。别扒拉我，我要泡澡了，你去那边。”王耀指了指对面角落，然而他抬起的手臂被伊万一拉，顺势落到他怀里。伊万正坏笑呢。“王老板发脾气了，对客人怎么可以这样呢？好吧——那轮到我来给王老板服务喽，保证五星好评。”伊万动作极粗莽，压根没担心王耀会不会呛水，将他两腿搭到肩上，一手直接探到他后穴里摩挲、进出，一手去箍着他的后颈，好让两个人接吻时王耀逃不掉。其实王耀压根没打算逃，他老早知道小毛子的盘算，自己也盘算好这个流程了。两个人在水池里忘情地亲热着，直到水温渐渐落下，变得像山涧一样冰凉……<br/>
　　<br/>
　　王耀一瘸一拐地到水池对面去，预备着换一池更热的水。澡堂里只有他们两个人躺在浴池里，安静得好像夜晚一样。如果不是还有那么一点儿车胎滚碌的过路声，王耀都要以为自己去了什么仙境：新倒进来的滚烫的热水把浴室整得热浪蒸腾，仿佛雪山口处的温泉，将周围氤氲得温润湿暖。王耀经营的这个澡堂比起旅店的卫浴当然要大得多，但和外面雪白的天地，只不过是一个狭小的蜗壳。两人躲在温暖的澡堂里偷着欢爱，是有一份痛快，但也有一份见不得光的背德感。澡堂现在水汽萦绕，有如世外仙林，只他们两人隐居于此，再无人干涉他们是否与外人不同，是否背叛了性别。然而，总要糊口的，他们还是得在水温褪去时上岸，穿上象征社会文明的衣物，把握好距离，规规矩矩地经营他们洗浴的生意。王耀看着满室的雨云和水雾，不由得感伤，心想，要是这一刻能成为永恒，就好了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　伊万倒是没心没肺，正喜滋滋地看着躺在身边的他。伊万笑着将他搂到怀里，撩一些温水去拍他的脸，“耀，回回神，我有话想跟你说。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“嗯？”王耀白他一眼，“能是什么好话啊？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“当然是好话。”伊万神神秘秘的，让王耀闭上眼，自己倒出了水池——王耀听他踩着拖鞋耷拉的脚步声，知道他光着身子跑出去了，不久，又开了门，探入水里，回到他身边来。伊万说，睁眼呀，耀。王耀睁眼，却愣了，这是给我的？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　伊万哼哼地低声笑着，好像山林里的动物哼哼咀嚼着树皮。“这里只有你和我，不是给我的，当然是给你的。”伊万直接将王耀的手拉过来，快速地掰开他的无名指，将镀银的指环套上去，“哎呀，正合适，好了。现在真是正牌老公了。”伊万看王耀还是呆滞的状态，终于担心了，“怎么了，把你吓到了？我觉得我们是时候了，你看，都一年了……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“呜呜，傻毛子！”王耀甩开他的手，还想严肃地说什么，却被伊万搂得紧紧的。伊万的体温比水温更热，滚烫地贴紧了王耀的胸、腹、肩和脸，“耀，你不会是觉得太快了吧？但是也没关系呀，你可以先带着，现在找工作不是讲究个什么，‘实习期’吗？你觉得我这‘实习期’太短了，那没关系，再考察个半年，别，再考察一个半个月吧！我觉得我挺合适贵司的，什么时候考虑一下，把两个澡堂合并了，你呢，在前台收钱，管他们吃喝娱乐，我嘛，辛苦一点，在澡堂给他们搓……你怎么哭了？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“所以说你是傻毛子啊！我们又结不了婚的，你给我戴个戒指有什么用！”王耀将伊万推开，严肃地坐起来，胡乱擦掉了脸上酥酥麻麻的泪水，又说，“你看这天下哪儿能容我们！万一哪天被洗澡的客人知道了，指不定人家觉得恶心，又不来了！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“哎呀——就为这？”伊万好气又好笑，长臂一舒，将池外小凳上放好的浴巾抓来，回在水里跪着走了几步，将浴巾披到王耀身上，怕他着凉，“哪儿不能容我们了？这不是活得好好的吗？我们干这个怎么碍着人了？我们自己高兴，又没妨害他们生活，他们也该高兴啊。”伊万看王耀不再推拒，就把他拉到怀里，“你不喜欢现在这样，那我们换个地好了。想结婚，就去‘投奔自由’好了，最多移民，从头来过，反正我们一开始也是因为‘从头来过’才在这里认识的，有什么好怕的？或者嘛，我们也确实都不爱‘自由国家’，那到你那边去好了——你们国家南方那边的人压根不管这个，不当一回事。在那边开不了澡堂了，那我们开个餐馆啊，你做菜这么香……别哭了——”伊万为难地看着怀里的爱人，叹了气，“果然是把你吓到了，好吧好吧……不戴了，暂时不说这个了，嗯？你怎么又不让我摘？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　王耀一手把毛巾丢到池外，一手把伊万的手拍掉，“你给我怎么还拿回去？小气。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“那你哭个什么劲呀，”伊万扬了扬眉，“害我以为怎么了，你还是喜欢的吧。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“谁说不喜欢了。”王耀哼了一声，反复从正反面端详那戒指。那是一枚款式朴素的指环，长宽合适，只是在正面刻了两个缩写的字母以外，就什么装饰都没有了。王耀越看越顺眼，怜惜地看着那指环，又问伊万，“你光给我买了？你自己的呢？”伊万知道这是愿意了，高兴得眯起眼来，“我的压在枕头下，在我那边，我忘记一起带过来了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“啧，蠢熊，”王耀遗憾地看着他，“这样还叫啥对戒啊？有你这么粗心的新郎官吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“当然没有，其实在我大衣口袋里，我现在去拿。”才站起来，却被王耀拉回池里，险些呛水，“哎呀，有你这样的吗？谋杀亲夫啊！”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“嘻嘻。”王耀看他在池里仰躺，便趴到他身上去，“蠢熊，你怎么突然想到给我买这个？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你前几天说什么北极熊娶亲，”伊万笑了，“我以为你在暗示。是不是觉得我跟你耍着玩什么的，其实我老认真了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“嗐，那个是跟大婶她们剪纸玩，多剪了几个，看你窗户冷冷清清的，才给你弄上。没想到你还真想娶亲了。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我什么时候都想呢。”伊万亲他一口，“耀，我是认真的。接下来你去哪我去哪，真的。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“傻毛子，你还没问我愿不愿意呢，就搁那说说说说说……”王耀含笑注视他，忍不住咬一口伊万高挺的鼻梁，伊万假装吃痛，作势要报复，将王耀扑倒，眼里盛着王耀的黑发潜在水里飘逸的模样，喜爱极了，“那你愿意不愿意？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“哼，愿意啦。”王耀笑道，“好啦，上水了，再这么泡着都要感冒了。”伊万恋恋不舍地走出水池，“有这样的新婚之夜的吗？啧啧……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　两人穿了衣服，到廊下窗前吹头发。王耀的头发比较长，伊万便催促他先吹干。坐到窗前，才发现夜早就黑了——到了冬天，近北极地区将陷入长夜。今天月亮提早上岗了。它如果跟太阳是熟识的，应该会在心里讨厌太阳那副消极怠工的态度——活像个法国人，成日没精打采地顶着醉醺醺的神色上岗，迟到又早退。月亮就不一样了，大大方方地将光芒洒落到白茫茫的雪原和堆着积雪的山峰上，盘桓在远近的公路好像一条大蛇，匍匐蜿蜒在雪原上，夹道生长的松林桦林是它的绿衣裳，因为太过专心爬行，绿衣上沾染了白雪，斑斑驳驳的。窗外正对着矮坡，放眼一看便能把远近几座雪山收到眼底。雪山到了晚上就清瘦了，好像黑夜给它喂了什么减肥药，月光朗朗，将群山照亮，只看它们轮廓清俊，明显挂着一道道白痕——那是积雪在山脊上的模样。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　远山下，绵延着几道金黄的镶边。那是山下小镇夜晚点亮了灯火。山的躯体总是不安分地舒展着，小镇只好乖巧地围坐在它们身边，低声念着睡前读物。灯火因为小镇楼房高低不一，因此也成有高有低的波浪状，曲折地围着泛着幽蓝光泽的群山轮廓漂浮着。山林、雪野、灯火、楼房各有各的颜色和曲线，它们和谐地拥抱到一块，合成了曼妙的水墨画。王耀看呆了，伊万只觉得他可爱的，也顾不得他头发还湿，就把脸凑过去，亲了亲发旋。夜晚是那样安静的，仿佛世上只剩他们两个人坐在窗前，互看着彼此；而凑成这样安静的一个夜晚的山林、雪野、灯火和楼房，远远近近地微展着笑容，余下什么事情都不干了，只安静凝望着他们。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　-END-<br/>
　　<br/>
　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>